


family

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Luffy’s crew was more than a family.Writer's Month Prompt #21.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	family

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Luffy’s crew was more than a family. Traditional family was bound by blood and nothing else. No one chose where they were born into, or who raised them. They didn’t get a say in who their siblings were.

The Straw Hats, however, made a _choice._

No matter how pushy Luffy could be, how insistent he was towards potential crewmates, they always had a choice. He’d never force anyone to join him. Each and every one of them stepped onto that ship of their own accord, and if they ever decided to, they could leave. 

Which… hadn’t happened yet. Not _permanently,_ at least.

Despite all the bickering and chaos that happened on a daily basis, they all loved each other. It was a real, genuine love, as strong as the bonds some of them still kept with their biological families. Even those that bickered the most out of them only did so because they cared so much.

Luffy wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
